


Years of Yearning: Wolfstar

by Evyione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Moony - Freeform, NSFW, Padfoot - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Remus & Sirius - Freeform, Remus x Sirius, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sirius & Remus, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Tragic Romance, True Love, sirius x remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Wolfstar AU: 12 years passed since they saw each other. 12 years since James and Lily's death. But destiny reunited them where it all began and suppressed feelings are no more.Warning: Angst, fluff, smut, anal sex, so filthyPairing: Remus x Sirius, WolfstarA/N: I hope Potterheads out there will like it! This fic is also a gift to TTBRET as a thank you for filling my life with a lot of Wolfstar and Remadora content!Beta-reader: @subhanishan and @marssketches (on IG)Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros Company. I only own the story.PLEASE IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO NOT READ!





	Years of Yearning: Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTBret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBret/gifts).



The Marauders were a group of friends formed in Hogwarts. Among them were James Potter-- aka Prongs, Sirius Black-- aka Padfoot, Remus Lupin-- aka Moony and Peter Pettigrew-- aka Wormtail.

These four boys became friends during their first train ride to Hogwarts when they were no older than eleven years old. Ever since that day, they became inseparable. Pranking together, studying together, for the most part at least, but also supporting each other. No matter what life threw at them, they would never leave one of them behind.

These four boys were also animagi. Ever since they learned Remus' secret, they couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him to suffer alone during full moons.

They shared everything, clothes, food, secrets. Well, almost every secret.

While Sirius never hid his sexuality, Remus was more reserved. He was in love with Sirius but never admitted it, surely because Sirius was always changing partners, girl or boy, it didn’t matter. Remus felt like he wasn’t enough for him. Little did he know that the reason Sirius was playing around with so many people, was because he was afraid Remus wouldn't feel the same for him. Yes, they both loved each other but were too afraid of the outcome. Too afraid of losing each other. Too afraid of admitting it to the other, but most importantly, to themselves.

A few years after graduating, James and Lily unfortunately died, killed by Voldemort. Everyone was shocked to learn that Peter had betrayed them.

Ever since their death, Remus and Sirius have not talked or seen each other. With all their heart they wished the situation to be different, but it wasn’t. They made their choice and now had to live with it. 

And here they are now, 13 years after graduating from Hogwarts. Remus was now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. What he didn’t know is that Dumbledore asked Sirius, during the summer, to be a teaching assistant for DADA, without, of course, telling him who the teacher was.

So imagine the surprise on Remus and Sirius‘ faces when they saw each other during the welcoming feast on September 1st.

They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Even though they longed for each other, they didn't do anything about it that night. Not even spoke to each other.

When the feast ended, they awkwardly avoided each other, both going on their separate ways. That night, they barely slept, their minds were too busy trying to etch to memory every little detail of the one they loved, that they hadn’t seen in so long.

Soon, the first rays of light hit Remus' tired eyes. Begrudgingly, Remus sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He proceeded to get ready and head to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

Once in the Great Hall, his eyes immediately found the steel grey ones of none other than Sirius Black, but he quickly averted his gaze and sat in his chair.

Every day they would be together and despite the awkward atmosphere, they formed a great team in class, falling in their old habits, even calling each other by their nicknames. Every time they brushed hands, they looked at each other as if surprised by the sole contact of their hands. Both of them yearned to just hold onto each other. And yet, neither of them ever acted on their feelings. 

 

Until one afternoon, in the middle of autumn.

When the last class of the day was over, Remus and Sirius started to clean up the classroom. Once they were finished, they retreated into the office to grade some papers. However, neither of them sat. All they could hear was the wind blowing through the open window of the office. 

Unexpectedly, Sirius hugged Remus. For a minute Remus didn’t know what to do. He was frozen on the spot. 

 

“I missed you so much, Remus,” Sirius admitted.

 

This was all too much for Remus, the feel of his arms around him, the feel of his scruff scratching the skin of his neck, the tingling sensation of Sirius’ breath on the shell of his ear, Remus couldn’t help but hug him back.

 

"I missed you... Moony did too, I can feel it. We missed you so much... want you, need you, crave you..." Remus whispered and the hug got even tighter.

"How can you crave something you never tasted? We've never been together" Sirius countered teasingly, returning the hug.

 

Pulling away from Sirius' embrace, Remus put his hands on either side of Sirius' face, looking into his eyes.

"Even if we've never been together, it doesn't mean I don't know the feel of your touch and how soft your lips are... Every time you took care of me after a full moon, patching me up, I could feel your hands on me. And when you were done you would always leave a kiss on my forehead or my cheek, thinking I was asleep... I crave you Sirius" Remus softly said looking at him intensely.

 

Sirius couldn't look anywhere but into Remus’ beautiful green eyes. Even if he had a hard time admitting it, he'd missed him too, and he always had feelings for him. But when James and Lily died, he didn't want to be abandoned by Remus, so he left before Remus could leave him. He thought everything would be okay for him... Remus had a girlfriend back then, who was there for him…

But at that moment, the past didn't matter, only the present did. Remus leaned in, his hands still holding Sirius’ face. Sirius closed his eyes and welcomed Remus’ shaped, warm lips in a searing kiss. Years of unspoken feelings, years of desire all poured in this one kiss.

Remus’ right arm dropped around Sirius' waist, bringing him closer to his body. Sirius threw his arms around Remus' neck, standing on the tips of his feet.

Remus licked Sirius’ lower lip, asking for entrance, which he was granted without hesitation. Sirius needed this as much as Remus did.  
Remus slid his tongue into Sirius’ mouth, mapping it out, and Sirius’ did the same to him. Moans and groans were filling the otherwise quiet office.

Still kissing him, Remus pushed him toward the desk. Once the back of Sirius' thighs hit the desk Remus lifted him to sit on it and settled between his legs. Legs that Sirius soon wrapped around Remus’ waist.

After what felt like hours, even though it was probably just a few minutes, Remus parted from him, biting Sirius' lower lip, which made Sirius let out a moan louder than the other.

This feeling of touching and kissing each other felt new, familiar in some ways but so different at the same time. Everything is so much more intense...

Taking the lead, Remus ripped Sirius’ shirt open. Kissing down his jaw, neck, and chest, biting Sirius’ nipple in the process before going back up to suck on Sirius’ sweet spot in the crook of his neck. Sirius was a moaning mess. 

Sirius fumbled with Remus’ shirt, trying to take it off, to feel his skin against his own.  
Understanding Sirius intent, Remus pushed Sirius’ hands away and took off his shirt himself. 

Remus then lifted Sirius from the desk, carried him to the couch, and laid him down so Sirius was beneath him.

Sirius placed a hand at the back of Remus’ neck to pull him toward himself so he could kiss him. 

Remus pressed his crotch against Sirius’s, wanting him to feel how hard he had become. Sirius then grabbed Remus’ ass and pulled him closer, grinding as best as he could against Remus. Remus let out a guttural grunt in Sirius' ear, arousing the black-haired man even more.

They tugged at each other’s pants, wanting to feel every inch of the other’s naked body. When they finally managed to get completely naked, Remus dipped his left hand between their bodies, gripped their cocks together and started to move his hand up and down, his thumb occasionally brushing over the tip of their cocks, eliciting more moans from Sirius.

Sirius’ back arched in pleasure, gripping at Remus’ hair. His hips started to move out of their own volition, seeking more friction.

To add to the pleasure, Remus left Sirius’ neck and went further down until his mouth reached Sirius’ nipple and started to suck on the hard, pink bundle.  
The feel of Remus hand on his cock combined with the feel of his mouth made Sirius release all over Remus’s hand and himself, screaming like he never had before. It was so much more intense than anything he had ever experienced.

Remus kept rubbing their cocks through Sirius’s orgasm until he too came on Sirius’ stomach.

Not giving Sirius time to recover, Remus lifted him and threw him on the bed.

 

“On your hands and knees,” he commanded.

 

Sirius complied eagerly, getting on his hands and knees immediately, and arched his back so Remus could get a nice view of his ass.

Remus almost instantly got hard at the sight. Never would he have imagined having Sirius at his mercy. 

He slowly approached Sirius, once close enough he grabbed Sirius' buttcheeks and spread them, his look darkening in anticipation of what he would do.

Sirius was getting needy and wiggled his ass to entice Remus. His attempt was pretty effective as Remus immediately started to lick Sirius ass. 

 

“Ahh! Remus!” Sirius cried out.

Sirius’ cries only spurred Remus on and he inserted his tongue inside.  
Panting heavily, Sirius was a moaning mess and tried to reach for his cock when Remus swatted his hand away.

 

“You are not allowed to touch yourself or cum unless I tell you otherwise.” Remus ordered him and then smirked, “Look at you, already leaking...”. Remus then inserted two fingers inside Sirius, who moaned in the pillow.

The feel of Remus’ slender fingers gliding inside him, stretching him, was overwhelming, even more so when Remus rubbed Sirius’ prostate, eliciting a deep moan from the hopeless dark haired man.

Remus was relentlessly thrusting his fingers inside Sirius all the while stroking Sirius’ cock. And soon enough Sirius came a second time.

Remus sat on the bed, waiting for his lover to recover. Once Sirius was able to breathe normally, he got off the bed and kneeled between Remus’ legs. Without any warning, he took Remus’ length inside his mouth.

 

“S-Sirius!” Remus exclaimed in surprise.

His reaction only encouraged Sirius, deep throating Remus and stroking what he couldn’t fit. When Sirius circled his tongue around Remus’ tip, Remus threw his hand in Sirius’ hair and pulled, causing Sirius to moan around Remus’ cock. The vibration went straight to his balls and almost made him cum. 

 

“Sirius, stop,” Remus said.

Sirius let go of Remus’ long dick with a pop.

“Why? Don’t you like it?” Sirius asked, confused as to why he had to stop.

“Oh no, I love it, but I want to come inside you. Go back to your previous position” Remus explained, as his eyes darkened.

 

Sirius quickly resumed his previous position on the bed, wanting to feel Remus inside him.

Remus went to the nightstand, took a bottle of lube out of the drawer, and made his way behind Sirius.

Sirius looked over his shoulder and saw Remus slowly stroking his shaft.  
Remus squirted some of the lube on Sirius’ puckered hole and some in his hand.

Once everything was well lubricated, Remus started to rub his cock against Sirius’ ass.

 

“P-Please, stop teasing…” Sirius whimpered.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you” Remus said, teasing Sirius even more by pushing just the tip inside him and quickly removing it.

“A-ah! Please, Remus, fuck me!” shouted Sirius, desperate to feel Remus inside him.

 

Remus didn’t need any more encouragement and plunged his shaft inside Sirius in one swift movement.  
When Remus was all the way in, they both groaned and panted, loving the feel of finally being one.

Remus stilled, leaving Sirius time to adjust.

 

"You feel so good with your tight ass wrapped around my cock… So hot, taking me so well..." Remus said with lust latched in his voice.

Sirius moaned and soon started to push back to let Remus know that he was ready.

Remus immediately gripped Sirius' hips and pulled back, leaving just the tip inside before slamming back in with all his strength. Remus soon found a steady pace and kept pounding Sirius ass.

 

“Remus! More, harder!” Sirius begged.

Remus didn’t need to be told twice and increased his speed, rocking his hips back and forth into Sirius. 

Sirius was now biting at the sheets, but Remus didn’t like that, so he grabbed Sirius by his hair and yanked him up.

 

“Ah! Remus!” Sirius moaned, loving to have his hair pulled.

“Don’t muffle your moans, I want to hear how good I make you feel” Remus whispered in Sirius’ ear.

Remus let go of Sirius’ hair and slid his hand around the man’s neck, adding a little pressure.

 

“R-Remus, I’m gonna…” warned Sirius.

“Me too… Come for me” Remus said before he started to jerk Sirius off.

“Remus!” Sirius screamed out in ecstasy.

 

Sirius’s orgasm was all it took for Remus to blow his load inside Sirius.  
Remus kept thrusting until he completely emptied himself, and then slid his softening cock out of Sirius, letting Sirius fall down on the soft mattress, completely spent.

Remus reached for his wand and muttered a cleaning spell before joining Sirius in bed. When Sirius felt Remus behind him, he turned to face Remus and kissed him softly before settling his head on Remus’ chest. 

No words were needed anymore. Their eyes, caresses, and kisses now conveyed everything they felt for each other. 

 

 

 

BONUS

The next day, Remus and Sirius went to breakfast together, not hiding their relationship to anyone.

As they both sat at the staff table, Professor McGonagall eyed them before she smirked and said “Took you two long enough” and started eating again, leaving both men red as a tomato, while different members of the staff handed money to each other.


End file.
